


rhapsody in gold

by writingramblr



Series: All That Glitters [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Great Gatsby Fusion, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Drunken Flirting, Implied Character Death, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, M/M, Timestamp, barely mentioned, because i said so!!!, consensual feminization, feminized credence, grindelwald is an affectionate drunk honestly, grindelwald is played by Alexander Skarsgard, he's also not a bad guy, more like 1920s genderfluidity, more like alluded to, pre fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: despite Credence's post engagement, pre-wedding jitters, Gellert tries to reassure him that he'll be a good husband, a protector.Credence is still cautious, but hopeful.





	rhapsody in gold

**Author's Note:**

> this happened at the request of tinytrashcan, who served as pseudo beta for the main fic, and she wrote a timestamp too!  
> please go check it out, its in the same series.
> 
> this takes place BEFORE the events of the Gatsby AU, and is barely referred to, but i'm honestly quite fond of my characterization of Grindelwald here. he's not a Bad Guy, but he does have a Bad reputation.

Credence drinks for his nerves, and he fusses with his sleeves so long one button seems in danger of unraveling. Wouldn’t that just be a disaster? 

He’s falling apart at the seams, going to meet his future husband for drinks, feeling distinctly uncomfortable in the attire picked out for him. He’s not drunk, yet. But it’s somewhere right along the cusp, so much that Credence must be very careful of every step he takes not to trip, and he over enunciates his words, lest he accidentally slur something. 

All the servants are polite, nodding, pretending he’s charming, as he makes his way to the room that’s basically a parlor, but decorated in a masculine fashion. 

Gellert Grindelwald doesn’t go for delicate things. So Credence is aware that means he probably won’t measure up to the kind of spouse the man deserves or wants, but he’s really rather stuck.  

“Come in, s’open.” A voice calls out, just after Credence’s hand falls against the door, three sharp raps. 

It has to be Grindelwald, who else would be there? 

He pushes the door open gently, and reveals the tall blond form of the man, draped over his couch, instead of looming intimidatingly beside it. 

He’s clutching a flute of something Credence suspects resembling champagne, but fancier, tie loosened, buttons to his collar undone, and a dreamy sort of smile on his face. “Ah, Credence… there you are. Thought maybe you got lost in my stupidly big house. Your mother seems to approve.” He grimaces, and downs the rest of whatever he’s drinking. Credence ignores the spear of panic in his chest, and finishes his own drink, whiskey sour, it tastes dreadful, but it’s also strong. 

The room doesn’t spin, but softens, and he approaches the couch Grindelwald has taken for himself, carefully perching himself nearest the man’s left arm. 

“So, you are alright with marrying me, truly?” He cuts himself off before he can say  _ ‘despite how useless I am?’ _

Deep down, Credence fears he may never love another soul again, not after losing so great a man.

Grindelwald lolls his head over, blue eyes glazed, lips parting, and Credence finds he’s not scared of this man, not even if he cruelly denies him. Not in this moment. 

“Why, you’re so beautiful, are you sure you’d want to marry  _ me _ ? It’s honesty hour here. Isn’t it? Is it midnight yet?” Grindelwald looks away from Credence to the wall clock, and he ignores its loud ticking, only drowned out by the thundering of his heartbeat. 

“I don’t really have any other choice. I have nowhere to go. No one else who will have me.” 

He might be making a mistake, trading his life of desperate poverty, though freedom, for something else entirely, but Credence thinks, maybe, just maybe, it’s actually a godsend. 

Grindelwald’s hand creeps over, and then gently squeezes atop one of his own, which sits limp on the upholstery. “If you choose me, I vow to never desert you. You will be my partner, in life, as long as you wish. I want you safe, my dear.” Credence feels a pang once more, choking the breath from him, and when Grindelwald brings his hand to his lips to kiss, he lets him. 

He tries, and fails, to keep from thinking about who it reminds him of, and two tears slip hotly down his cheeks, stinging the whole way. Grindelwald straightens, sobers, and inhales sharply. 

“Don’t cry sweetheart, please. I can’t stand it. What can I do to cheer you up? To make you happy?” 

Credence looks up at him, through his blurred vision, only from the pain, not the booze. “Be kind.”

“You have my word, my arms, my lips, my life.” Grindelwald smiles again, and this time Credence seems painful earnestness hiding behind those perfect teeth, in the depths of his clear blue eyes. 

This man everyone tells him is dangerous, is an avenging angel to Credence, come to take him away from all of tragic terribleness. Grindelwald’s hand meets his cheek, a soft caress that thumbs away his tears, and Credence, against his own wishes, leans into it, and his eyes fall shut. 

He doesn’t resist the kiss, nor what comes after. 

They’re engaged, so he’s alright with being asked to spend the night. 

Credence makes it clear the next morning, even through the pounding ache in his head that no more can be done. Not until he’s ready.

Grindelwald accepts, and understands, bringing him a bottle of aspirin, and a glass of water so cold it frosts the sides. “I don’t know what you’ve heard, but I always take care of my own.” 

Credence thanks him profusely, hearing how weak his own voice is. 

His hand shakes as he opens the bottle, and Grindelwald stops him, helping without a word. 

“Thank you Mister Grindelwald.” Credence breathes.

There’s a hand on his own, a thumb rubbing slowly over his knuckles, and he realizes now a different engagement band sparkles there, one with three diamonds interwoven with silver, and gold. 

“Call me Gellert, my dear.”

 


End file.
